Bruised and Broken
by BabyBee3
Summary: Tk runs away. His broken heart just hurt to much. He couldn't be around her anymore. He wouldn't watch her do this to herself. Seeing her with someone else was one thing, but an abusive one? She had refused to listen to him and to Tai and she'd regret it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay you guys I'm back with another Digimon story. This one popped into my head while I was getting eaten alive by ants. Pretty weird way to think up a story, but heyy whatever works right? I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic and that my ant bites are not in vain! XD**

**Chapter 1 _Bruised and Broken_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

Have you ever had a friend you were always able to depend on? One that you knew would never leave your side, no matter what the circumstance. Tk thought he did. Was he wrong? Chase stole her heart and bruised it, smashing Tk's heart in the process. It had left Tk no choice, but to run. He couldn't handle that kind of pain, especially if she was around. He left his friends, his family without telling anybody. Why hadn't Kari listened to him?

* * *

Yolie walked with two of her friends from school. The two talked of the normal girl things, makeup, shopping, boys. Yolie trailed along mindlessly behind them. She had no interest in any of those things right now. She was too busy thinking about the digidestines and how they'd saved both worlds four years ago. It had been all of them together, but now they were separated. Three years ago Ken had disappeared with out a trace as did his parents. About a year ago, Kari got caught up in a boyfriend and not to long after that Tk disappeared. The police searched everywhere and so did they, but he was never found. The case went cold.

Yolie was knocked out of her thoughts. She'd run into one of her friends. Yolie took a step back to see she'd run into to her blonde friend.

"Yolie, watch where you're going!" This girl was the most popular in their high school. Everyone bowed down to her. Yolie had yet to figure out why. Sure this girl was tall and pretty, but there was nothing special about her. Teenagers must love blonde cheerleaders. Yolie looked around at where they had stopped. They had stopped right in front of the park. A bunch of little kids were playing in the sand while some were playing tag and hide-and-go-seek. There were two kids in particular that caught her eye. They were on the swings. One was a girl, she looked about four or five with short black hair. The other was a boy and looked a lot younger than the girl. The little boy had black hair also. These two kids almost reminded her of-

"Shut up, Harlow. She's obviously not listening to your annoying complaining!" Harlow pushed her blonde locks out of her eyes as she turned towards Yolie's other friend. This girl had dark red hair that were in two braids, resting against her shoulders. In Yolie's opinion, she was much prettier and nicer than Harlow.

"Oh give me a break, Nicola." Harlow groaned, crossing her arms over her chest. Nicola came to stand next to Yolie and smiled at her.

"Do you see that guy pushing the little kids on the swings?" Nicola asked pointing to where the two kids swung. Yolie hadn't notice the guy pushing them and as she looked him over her eyes widened. He was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen in her life. His hair was as dark as the kid's were and it wasn't very long, it went a little bit past his eyebrows. He had sunglasses on and smile that could melt any girl's heart. The little girl was in his arms now and giggling and pointing at the little boy who was falling asleep in the swing. "That's Ken Ichijouji. He's totally hot and just moved here. Rumor has it, he's single." Yolie glanced at Nicola. _That can't be Ken _Yolie thought. She watched as he put the girl down and picked, the now sleeping, boy up out of the swing.

"And mine." Harlow said with a grin as Ken made his way towards them.

"What makes you think he'd date you?" Nicola asked raising an eyebrow. Harlow shook her head in pity at the red head.

"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki, I am the most beautiful girl around. How could he not?" Both Nicola and Yolie rolled their eyes. The three of them looked over at Ken who had just stopped about five feet in front of them. He was staring at them.

"Who is he staring at?" Nicola whispered to them. Yolie shrugged as Harlow smacked Nicola's arm.

"Duh, Nikki! He's staring at me. I am much, much prettier than the two of you. Did you know that my middle name means beautiful?" Harlow hadn't even bothered to keep her voice down. Yolie gave her a questioning look.

"Calista really means beautiful?" Harlow grinned and nodded. Nicola snorted.

"Lowlife, your parents named you wrong." Harlow glared at Nicola who smirked and looked back at Ken. He pushed his sunglasses on top of his head. Nicola nudged Yolie with her elbow. "He's staring at _you_." She muttered. Yolie met his gaze and smiled. The same innocent look he had three years ago was still there. He was Ken, no matter how much taller and hotter he had gotten.

"Hi, Yolie." Yolie felt the heat rise to her cheeks. It was the way he'd said her name. Desperately. She turned away from him and touched her cheek, feeling the heat against her finger tips.

"You're in for a whole lot of shit!" Ken set the little boy down as Yolie stole a glance at him.

"I know...and I deserve it." Yolie looked back at him. "I shouldn't of left like that. I should have said goodbye." Yolie nodded in agreement. "And I'm sorry. Compared to what I did...it probably doesn't mean much to you, but...I am sorry." Yolie came up and hugged him. Ken held her tightly and closed his eyes. Nicola and Harlow's jaws dropped.

"I'll forgive you...for now, but if you _ever_ do it again, you won't be having any kids." Yolie's eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. Ken chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"It's nice to see you again too."

* * *

"I'm serious, Kari! Ken got hot, like...drop dead sexy!" Kari giggled into the phone as she listen to Yolie ramble on about Ken.

"I'd have to see it to believe it, Yolie. I mean, it's really hard to see Ken as sexy." She giggled again when Yolie groaned in annoyance.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Kari switched the phone to her left ear as she watched Gatomon wrestle Patamon. "He has a little brother and sister now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. His sister is five. She's really cute. Her name is Ashlyn Brinley and his brother is two. He's just adorable. His name is Aiden."

"Those are cute names." Kari murmured. Patamon had Gatomon on her back.

"I thought so too!" Kari sighed. She really didn't feel like talking anymore. Gatomon pounced on Patamon as Kari decided it was time to end the conversation.

"Nicola and Harlow are never going to forgive you for ditching them like that." Yolie gasped.

"Oh, damn I forgot. I'm going to call them. I'll talk to you later, Kari. Bye." Kari hung up and set the phone down on the desk.

"Patamon, tell me again why you're here." Patamon pushed Gatomon off of him and sat up.

"Well, Tk decided to come back and he's busy with Matt right now so I came to see Gatomon." Gatomon grinned and punched Patamon's arm.

"I better have been the first mon you saw when you got here." Patamon smiled at her and nodded.

"Gabumon wasn't with Matt. So you are." Kari's eyebrows furrowed. She never understood why Tk had disappeared in the first place and now the bigger mystery was why had he come back? He'd never said goodbye or even showed signs of leaving. "The last I heard Tk and Matt were planning a get together in the park, but I don't know if it's solid."

"I'm sure someone will call." Kari murmured. "Patamon?" He looked up at her questioningly. "Why did he leave?" Patamon's eyes widened in shock.

"They didn't tell you? We thought for sure Yolie wou-" Gatomon slammed her paw over her best friend's mouth.

"You talk to much!" She whispered.

"What?" Kari whispered, looking at the two digimon before her. "Does everybody know, but me?" The two looked away in shame.

**Okay you guys.  
Hope you liked the first chapter!  
R&R!**

**I'm sorry if it's a little confusing so don't be****  
afraid to ask any questions.  
Ideas are very welcome.**

**Bee lya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 _Bruised and Broken_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

"Sooo...Matt." Mimi said as she glanced around at all of the other digidestines. "Why did you insist we have a meeting? It's almost eleven." Matt met Mimi's gaze.

"Ash is afraid of the dark." Ken added, stepping into the clearing. Matt looked over at him now. The moon shown brightly over them through the tree tops.

"I'm not!" An owl began hooting. Ashlyn Brinley grabbed hold of Ken's leg.

"Of course your not." He replied, pulling at her ponytail.

"When did you get back?" Tai asked, coming to stand next to Matt. Ken smiled.

"Yesterday, but I've been pretty busy unpacking. So I really didn't get the chance to get a hold of anybody." Tai grinned and held his hand out. Ken shook it.

"Well, it's nice to have you back, Ken."

"It's nice to be back. I missed you guys." Matt interrupted before anybody could say anything more.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we missed you too, glad you're back. Now can we get back to the point of this meeting."

"Sorry." Ken mumbled. Matt took in a deep breath.

"The point in this meeting is that we have a visitor." Matt glanced back at a spot in the trees and motioned for somebody to come forward. When he walked out, everyone gasped.

"Tk?" Kari whispered. Tk did not smile at them. He didn't wave or form any kind of greeting. Just looked at every face. Kari couldn't help, but notice that he looked different. His hair was only a little shorter than Ken's and he seemed muscular. Maybe Kari was seeing things, but it was hard to disagree with his unbuttoned shirt. He didn't have his hat anymore either. The boyish little teenager she'd known was gone. His bright blue eyes were dull and empty of all emotion. Kari then noticed something else. He had looked at every face there...except for hers. Tk came to stand next to his older brother.

"I came here to apologize to all... well, most of you. I left for selfish reasons and left you worried about me. So...I'm sorry." Davis stood from where he had been sitting next Joe.

"Well, I don't forgive you. You left, Kari, a mess!" Davis exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. Tk rolled his eyes.

"Pardon me, Davis, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." Davis' jaw dropped at the remark.

"Hey-"

"You know, it's better to let someone think you are an idiot than to open your mouth and prove it. So I'd suggest shutting up." Davis' eyes narrowed. Tk just stared at him coldly.

"I'm not a complete idiot, some parts are missing!"

"How long are you staying?" Izzy asked quietly, ignoring Davis' attempt at a comeback. Tk met Izzy's gaze.

"Two weeks."

"That's not a very long time." Sora stated. Her voice was also quiet.

"I'm going to be here long enough to spend time with my mom and let her know why I left." Nobody said anything. "I won't forget to spend time with you guys too." Yolie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Tk.

"You better not! I'm already pissed at you for leaving in the first place!" Tk grinned at her and looked over at Ken. Kari sighed. Leave it to Yolie to change the subject.

"You're still breathing. How did you get off the hook so easily?" Ken rubbed the back of his head. He thought about it for a moment, but before he could answer Ashlyn Brinley spoke up.

"Yolie, missed him too much!" Yolie's eyes narrowed as a blush crept up her cheeks. Kari, Sora and Mimi giggled upon seeing it.

"Says who?" The little girl grinned evilly as she let go of her older brother's leg. Ashlyn Brinley pulled a note out of her pocket and cleared her throat. Yolie's eyes widened as she recognized it.

"I can't believe," Ashlyn Brinley began, but cut off as Yolie got up. The little girl took off running with Yolie chasing after her. Ken muttered something that made all the guys burst out laughing. Kari watch as Tai took Tk aside.

* * *

"It's getting worse! She won't listen to anybody. Not me, not Yolie. We've all tried Tk. I think you're our only chance." Tai whispered. Tk shook his head.

"I've tried too, Tai! Remember? I was the first and only one she threw out the door...the only one she decided she could live without." Tai's expression softened as he listen to his friend's pain. It was so hard to listen to and harder when it was your sister that caused it.

"Tk look at me." Tk looked up at him unwillingly. "I know she hurt you and is still hurting you, but she's hurting too. Who's going to save her if you don't?" Tk looked away from him.

"How am I supposed to save her when she doesn't want me to?"

"After the two of you got into that argument over Chase, she didn't talk to you for four months and as a result of the pain...you left. You left without telling anybody and it hit her pretty hard. I was there Tk. I've never seen her so upset. That's how. She was upset with herself for leaving your friendship broken. Use that to your advantage." Tk nodded in agreement and Tai smiled. "I really owe you this time, buddy!" Tk shook his head and met Tai's gaze.

"Your like my older brother, Tai. I love you and Kari. You don't owe me anything." Tai smiled.

* * *

_I wonder what they're talking about_ Kari wondered as Yolie came and sat back down with her note in hand.

"Did any of you notice that Ken is super sexy?" Mimi asked in a whisper, leaning closer to the three girls in front of her. Yolie smirked and glanced at Kari.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one." Sora mumbled, shaking her head. The girls giggled.

"I hadn't really paid much attention to him." Kari admitted, giving Yolie a teasing smile. Yolie rolled her eyes.

"I didn't even recognized him when I saw him this morning!" Sora and Mimi glanced at each other.

"You should ask him out." Sora said. Yolie's face went pale as her jaw dropped. Kari couldn't help, but laugh.

"What! NO!"

"Well, why not? I asked Tai out." Mimi said glancing at her boyfriend who was still talking to Tk.

"You did?" Mimi nodded.

"Of course. Tai was to much of a chicken to do it himself." Sora nodded in agreement.

"I was there. It was so cute. Tai got all red." Mimi smiled.

"I just have that affect on guys."

"Your so full of yourself!"

"I could never ask, Ken, out! Now that he's hot, he can have any girl he wants. I can guarantee that it's not going to be me." Mimi and Sora both glared at her.

"I want written proof." The two said in unison. Matt walked over to the girls and looked at Sora.

"Are you ready go?" Sora looked up at Matt and sighed.

"I guess." Matt offered her his hands. She took them and he lifted her up.

"Good, I'm ready to go home."

Slowly, but surely everyone started to take their leave. Giving hugs to Tk and making him make promises to visit. Pretty soon everyone had left Tk there except...

Kari refused to leave. She wouldn't go until he told her everything and he _would_ tell her everything. Whether he liked it or not.

She rubbed at her arm nervously and winced at the slight jolt of pain. Her bruised arms were covered by her pink long sleeve shirt. It was the only thing that kept people from knowing the truth.

Kari looked up as Tk approached her and for the first time that evening, he looked at her.

"Tk..." She whispered.

"Kari."

"I'm sorry." Tk raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" He asked, innocently tilting his head to the side. Kari's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You know what."

"Are you sure? I could have forgotten." Kari shook her head and looked away. What had happen to him in the year that he was gone? Sure they had gotten into a fight, but they were best friends. Things like that happen.

"Tk, it was just an argument."

"You didn't talk to me for four months! It was _not_ just an argument."

"It's not my fault that the day I was going to apologize was the day you disappeared." Kari glared at him. "Why did you leave?" Tk didn't answer. He just stared at her in disbelief. How could she not figure this out? The argument itself had given everything away. Tk spilled everything at that moment...did it all just go in one ear and out the other?

**Well I feel kinda bad for leaving you guys with  
a cliffy, but I keep finding myself writing more on this story  
when I should be updating my other ones.  
So give me a week...tops and I'll have up Chapter 3.**

**R&R**

**Ideas are always more than welcome!**

**Bee lya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 _Bruised and Broken_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

"You're joking!" Tk whispered angrily. "How can you not figure it out? Do you even remember that argument? Did you listen to a word I said that day?" Kari looked away with a guilty expression. She really had ignored a lot of the things he had said during that argument. She had been too upset and hadn't wanted to hear the truth. "All I wanted to do was protect you, Kari. You were my best friend...I've known you since I was eight. I tried to help you and you pushed me away! How could you chose him over me?" Kari met his gaze.

"I love him, Tk." Tk shook his head in response.

"No. You love the idea of being loved!"

"Tk, no-"

"It pisses me off so much!" Tk interrupted. "You were loved. You had someone standing right there beside you that loved you and would have done anything for you. The guy would've taken a freaking bullet for you!" Tk got quiet for a moment. His voice was soft as he began speaking again. "And the more he tried to express those feelings to you, the less you listened. You meant the world to him, Kari. You were his entire world." Tk's voice faded out into a whisper. It took Kari a minuet to actually realize that Tk was talking in the third person. He was talking about himself.

"You're right. I did love the idea of being loved. I wanted to be someone's last call of the night and their first thought in the morning. I wanted those five hour conversations that end in 'No you hang up first.' I wanted the heart racing, palm sweaty 'whats going to happen next?' moments. I wanted the hugs that you never want to let go of and the stolen kisses that are always the sweetest, but most importantly, I just wanted to know that someone considers me theirs. That's why I agreed to date Chase. He gave me that." Kari sighed. "I do admit that when you started to tell me how you felt I ignored you...I was scared." She whispered. "You were my best friend and I didn't want to screw that up."

"Well, I hate to break it you sweetheart, but you did." Kari replied in the only way she could think of.

"Where there is love, there is pain." Tk nodded in response.

"That is a quote I agree with, but only to a certain extent. Love isn't meant to be physically painful." Tk came up to her and lifted her sleeve, revealing about five or six bruises. Kari looked away from him. He wasn't going to let her ignore him, not this time. Tk took hold of her chin and made her look at him. "I know you, Kari." He whispered. "You can't stand it when someone is suffering and when it's caused by you...it drives you insane. Look around you! You're not the only one suffering because of your stupid decision to get with Chase!" Tk threw his arm up, causing Kari to flinch and throw her arms over her face. "God, Kari." Tk whispered. Kari slowly removed her arms from her face. "You're a mess."

"I-"

"You know I'd never hit you, right?" Kari nodded.

"I'm sorry, Tk." Tk shook his head and turned away from her.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific about what your sorry for." Tk replied and walked away.

* * *

"What gives him the right to tell me to dump my boyfriend when he hasn't been here in a year?" Kari screamed into the phone, causing Yolie to jump and pull the phone away from her ear.

"I don't know, Kari. Tk loves you-"

"If he loved me, he'd let me go!" Yolie sighed She didn't see the point in arguing with her. Kari wasn't listening to a word Yolie was saying.

"Well, he's right, Kari. Things haven't changed between you and Chase. He still beats the living daylights out of you. Maybe you should listen to the guy you've know almost your whole life!" Yolie's jaw dropped when she heard the line go dead. "Oh hell nah! She did not just hang up on me!" Yolie threw her phone on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. There was a knock on her window. Yolie's eyebrows knitted together as she moved the curtain aside. "Ken?" She gasped. Ken grinned at her. She opened the window.

"Hey." He greeted, resting his arms on the window sill.

"Hey." She murmured in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you." Her eyes narrowed.

"How about the real reason." He smiled.

"I was talking to Sora and she put me under the impression that your really upset with me. I wanted to fix it." Yolie couldn't help, but smile.

"One: I have a phone that you're more than welcome to call me or text me on. Two: What did she say?"

"One: I was in the neighborhood and wanted to apologize in person. Two: She said I really upset you when I left. I wanted to make sure you weren't just letting me off easy." Ken took hold of her hands. "Did I hurt you?"

"Everyone was hurt when you left." Ken stared at her intensely.

"How bad did I hurt _you_?" Yolie didn't answer. Instead she turned her back on him. "I'll take that as my answer." He whispered. Ken climbed through her window and sat down next to her. "You shouldn't have forgiven me."

"I don't want to lose you again."

"Yolie, I'm not going anywhere! I'm going to be right here for as long as you'll have me here." Yolie looked over at him.

"Do you promise?" Ken nodded.

"I promise." Yolie nodded. He smiled and gestured for a hug. She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. Letting herself drown in the moment of happiness, for it would be short lived. She heard Ken groan when she pushed him away, making her stifle a giggle. "Yolie..." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." Ken grabbed hold of her and pulled her against him again, resting his forehead against hers.

"It hurt me too." He whispered. He captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Yolie smiled against his lips.

"I can't." She whispered.

"You can." He replied, kissing her again. Yolie pulled away and shook her head.

"I promised, Kari."

"Because of Tk." Ken murmured. Yolie nodded.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't of promised if I thought you.."

"If you thought I had feelings for you?"

"Yeah." Ken sighed.

"Well then, I guess I'll take my leave." Ken pulled himself out the window. Yolie grabbed hold of his hands.

"I really am sorry, Ken." He looked back at her with a sweet smile and kissed her hands.

"I know." Ken murmured and left. Yolie sighed and closed her window. She crawled into bed and feared the day ahead of her. For tomorrow she would approach Kari and they would talk about everything...even if killed her they would talk.

******Okay you guys I am soo sorry for the lateness.  
I have been soo busy with school and it's homecoming week.  
No I do not have a date, my friends are forcing me  
to go. I'd much rather be updating fics but you know how  
those besties can be...  
**

******There is going to be a lot of Ken/Yolie. It's  
crucial to the story so ha. You'll understand as time goes  
by.**

******R&R**

******Bee lya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Where in the world has the time gone? I didn't think it had been two years since I last updated. I'm really sorry guys! I will spare you the speech I've prepared. Don't hate me. :(**

**C****hapter 4****"**_**Bruised and Broken**_**"  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

"Tk, wake up." Matt murmured, gently shaking his little brother's shoulder. The boy groaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Come on, bro. It pretty late in the afternoon." Tk lifted his head up, squinting through the afternoon sun at Matt. "Do you want to talk?"

"No." Tk croaked. His head felt heavy and he was sure he was going to barf at any moment.

"You have to give me something, Tk. Your knuckles are brusied and you smell like booze!"

"So, what?"

Matt shook his head. "You're only sixteen." Matt sucked in a deep breath. "You're a good kid and so much better than this."

"What do you know?" Tk muttered, sitting up.

"I know that my little brother is strong. I know that my little brother would have never let a girl ruin his entire life-"

"I'm not that person anymore!" Tk shouted.

"I can see that." Matt whispered. "I wish I knew what happened to you, Tk. You would have never abandon Kari! No matter what she did to you."

Tk nodded. "I loved her."

"No, you didn't." Tk's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked up at his brother. "If you did, you wouldn't have left her here with Chase. Even if she hated you, you would have stayed."

"Is that what love is?" Tk whispered. "Giving yourself to someone who isn't even interested?"

Matt shook his head. "No, but are you sure it was Kari who looked uninterested?"

"What do you mean?" Matt tapped his finger against his temple in response.

* * *

Yolie stood quietly behind the counter in her family's store. Annoyingly enough, Kari and her abusive boyfriend were the only customers. They were browsing in the back. Yolie knew that Kari was doing this for the soul purpose of pissing her off.

The bell above the door jingled as Ken entered the store. He smiled at her as he walked up to the counter.

"Well, hello there, beautiful!" Yolie couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to see you?" Kari came into view she was watching the two of them curiously and obviously waiting for Yolie's answer.

"I made a promise." Ken took her hands.

"And I respect that, but it doesn't mean I can't be around you or flirt with you." He grinned at her.

"Flirting leads to other things." Ken put a finger to his lips.

"Shh…" He whispered. Yolie giggled as Kari walked up to the two of them, her fingers intertwined with a brown haired boy. Chase was a very good looking guy, but Yolie couldn't help but laugh even harder when she looked at him. Chase's usual flawless features were full of flaws today. His lip was cut and there were a few cuts on his cheek, one in particular looked infected. One of his green eyes was surrounded by a thick, angry, dark purple ring.

"You look fantastic, Chase! Did you get a haircut?" Yolie asked with an innocent grin. Chase placed his hand over his heart and sniffled.

"I'm so glad you noticed. It really touches my heart, Yolie." It was hard not to jump over the counter and smash his face in. Kari would never forgive her and Ken would never let it happen. Yolie applauded the person who beat him up.

"So, who screwed up your face?" He shrugged.

"It was dark." Ken squeezed Yolie's hand. She looked at him.

"It was Tk." Ken murmured. Kari shook her head in disagreement.

"Tk wouldn't do that." Kari said, crossing her arms over her chest. Ken chuckled.

"You don't even know, Tk, anymore. Besides, I was there." Chase nodded in agreement.

"I knew I recognized you. You saved my ass." Ken merely glanced at him.

"You're lucky I showed up. Tk gets serious when he drinks." Kari's jaw dropped. Yolie really wasn't that surprised that Tk was drinking. The kid was depressed and angry; a lot of teenagers turn to alcohol when they're going through a tough time.

"Tk does NOT drink!" Kari exclaimed. Ken looked at her as did Yolie.

"Stop." Ken stated. "You have to face the music, Kari. You're best friend ditched you for a bottle of liquor. The alcohol has been a hell of a lot better friend to him than you have been." Chase pulled Kari out of the store before she could argue.

"That was harsh." Yolie murmured.

"Yeah," Ken agreed. "But it'll get her thinking."

**I know I owe you guys so much more  
****but I am so lost when it comes to this story.  
This is the best I could come up with. So, if you have  
any suggestions feel free to let me know. :)  
Thanks guys!**


End file.
